LeafClan Archive 2
Mallowfoot's head swung around as he heard Swampstar's shriek. He nudged Smudgetail, who was snug-asleep in her nest, snoring. Smudgetail woke up quickly, bleary-eyed. She stumbled to her feet along with Mallowfoot. "Swampstar's called a meeting." He mewed, gesturing towards the High Willow." She nodded and padded after the tom, sitting down next to him by the High Willow, craning her head. Ripple.of.mc 23:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (Leafclan should attack another clan, like send a border raid into riverclan to take flat rocks :3) ((Silver? Someone needs to archive it, the rp is also going inactive)) Ripple.of.mc 03:58, March 26, 2015 (UTC) (Archived, and not on my watch. Also, maybe they could fight over that unclaimed land?) Swampstar raised his muzzle once his Clan gathered, holding back a proud, rumbly purr. "Featherpaw, you have already reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed once more. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be I, leader of this here Clan. I promise to pass down to you all I know, and am excited to see you become the first warrior of this Clan." He announced, listening to his Clan cheer Featherpaw's name. The smokey bengal tom stepped down, lowering himself so Featherpaw could touch her nose to his.Silverstar 22:08, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah)) Mallowfoot and Smudgetail joined in with the chorus of cats. "Featherpaw! Featherpaw!" He yowled, his green eyes litting up with pride. A nice, warm feeling of happiness flowed into his head. His Clan was growing bigger and successful. We're going to be the strongest Clan in the forest! ''Mallowfoot thought, shifting his pink-red-furred limbs forward. Smudgetail broke out in a purr, casting a warm glance towards the apprentice. Ripple.of.mc 22:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw purred with pride as she listened to the others call her name. She ran over to touch noses with Swampstar, almost tripping over her own feet. "I'll be the best apprentice ever!" She meowed happily, excited to begin her training.-Featherpaw Swampstar let out a soft chuckle. "I'm certain you'll become a great warrior. Now come on, let's go get you a tour." The leader waved his tail as he made his way towards the camp exit, a small smile on his face.---- Bogstorm cheered Featherpaw's name before giving Snowfrost a nervous look. He had some...Weird feeling in his chest, whenever he saw her. He never felt this before, but now...'Silverstar' 22:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw purred happily at Swampstar's words. "I'm going to be more than just a great warrior!" She mewed as she began to run towards the entrance. "I'm going to be leader!" She yowled, her excitement bursting through her as she bolted out of the camp.-Featherapaw Swampstar trotted after his apprentice, his tail held high as he walked. ''I'm not so certain about being leader, who know how longs I'll serve, and then there's Snowfrost... The leader continued along until they reached the border. He placed his tail in front of Featherpaw to halt her, nodding toward the land ahead. "Over there is the unclaimed land...It isn't owned by us, RiverClan, StarClan, anyone."Silverstar 02:04, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "What's out there?" Featherpaw gasped, mouth agape as she stared out into the mysterious land. "Why don't we just take it, if noone else wants it?" She questioned again, staring up at Swampstar.-Featherpaw(oh meh gad ive been so short on here...) Swampstar nodded towards a rickety old twoleg nest. "Just an abandoned twoleg nest, but it's probably loaded with herbs and mice." The leader responded to his apprentice's first question. His gaze then hardened slightly to show that the next matter was much more difficult. "The problem is, it is wanted by others. Any Clan would happily claim unowned land, but it's closest to us. I plan on moving the borders into that territory, even if it means fighting for it. LeafClan is in great need of more room to grow ((Haha, not really.... For now. :P))." Swampstar concluded, sitting down and gazing off at the horizon.Silverstar 17:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw looked on in wonder. She imagined fighting a battle for control of the land. "Has there been any battle for it yet?" SHe questioned, desperately curious for more answers. She was, in fact, and very curious cat. Always wondering about the lands outside her own territory.-Featherpaw ((GUYS, SLOW DOWN. PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING.)) Snowfrost held her tail, it dragging on the ground. She glanced over at the Warriors Den, sighing. "Bogstorm?" She said nervously. Flamestar22 20:20, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (I'm sorry Flame, but if we slow it down too much, it'll become inactive.) Bogstorm shifted his gaze to Snowfrost, his eyes softening and growing warm for the deputy. "What is it? Are you alright?"---- Swampstar shook his head. "Thankfully, no, not yet. But I do plan on claiming it, that's for sure. So, be battle-ready."Silverstar 20:22, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot sighed, returning to his den as he stopped by the fresh-kill. The light-brown tom picked out a thrush, carefully collecting it in his jaws and sitting down. He plucked off the brown speckled feathers, digging into the strands of meat. Smudgetail yawned, stretching out her limbs as she swished her tail. Ripple.of.mc 21:08, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw looked back up at Swampstar, a question burning through her stomach. "Is it hard to be a leader?" She squeaked, genuinly curious.-Featherpaw "Yeah, I'm fine," Snowfrost replied, lapping at her chest fur. She fliched, yawning as her sigh went blurry. Flamestar22 01:48, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar gave Featherpaw a little shrug. "You have your days, sometimes its easy, but a lot of times, being a leader is difficult. You have a lot on your plate, and the Clan depends on you to make the correct choices." He responded, rising to his paws before nodding down at his apprentice. "Alright, time to go hunting."Silverstar 16:05, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Can we hunt mice?" Featherpaw begged, her eyes big and pleading. "I really like mice! They're my favourite!" Featherpaw sprinted past Swampstar, leaping over a small trail of water that leaked out of one of the many small creeks. She couldn't wait to learn how to hhnt, and her paws burned with excitement.-Featherpaw Swampstar loped after his apprentice silently, his ears pricked as he gazed around before scenting the air. "It depends on whether or not we can find them, but I bet we'll get some, they're pretty common. Be careful, we don't want you slipping and getting hurt on your first day out." The called after her, quickening his pace to keep up with his energetic apprentice.Silverstar 16:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry," she called back, "I won't get hurt." Featherpaw slowed down to allow her mentor to catch up. "How long will it take me to beceme a warrior?"(seriosuly how long? I have had her for like, 1 and a half weeks...) Once again her face was full of genuine curiosity.-Featherpaw "I heard that Swampstar is planning to take over rogue territory," Mumbled Snowfrost, rubbing a paw over an eye. She looked at Bogstorm with a playful gaze, smiling. Flamestar22 16:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail watched Featherpaw and Swampstar exit, her chin lifting as she turned to Mallowfoot, her eyes fixed. "You know, I could definitely go for a practice fight." The black-and-white she-cat mewed, flicking her tail to the side. Mallowfoot drew in the thought before nodding, his whiskers beginning to twitch. "Sure. I need to refresh my memory on these things." The tan toned tom quieted his voice. "Besides, I heard the word that LeafClan might be facing a battle." Mallowfoot mewed, widening his eyes. Smudgetail snorted in disapproval. "Over what?" She mewed, pondering. "The land, that no Clan owns." Ripple.of.mc 16:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Guppysplash yawned, twitching his whiskers in amusement before padding towards Swapmstar and Featherpaw. "It seems like training is going well," He murmered, lapping at his chest fur before speaking. Flamestar22 17:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, please ask to join the Clan with a new cat rather than randomly creating one) Swampstar caught up to his apprentice, waving his tail to order her to slow. "Hmmm...Your training is coming along great, I'd say less than three or two moons now. (in other words, about a week and a half, since three minus a week and a half is - yeah.)" The leader responded with a small smile, crouching down low. "I detect some mouse over there,"---- Palecloud sat beside the warrior's den, a little bored without her brother.---- Bogstorm shrugged. "If there's a battle, we'll be certain to win! We are LeafClan, we are strong!!"Silverstar 17:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (I am the deputy of the Clan...Only the normal cats need to ask..like warriors, etc.) Snowfrost swished her tail, her amber eyes gleaming with excitement. "I wonder when it'll take place. We're also taking the unclaimed land." Guppysplash gave Featherpaw a smirk, his ears flicking. Flamestar22 17:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm shrugged. "Probably soon." The pale tabby tom then paused, shifting his gaze to the ground, shuffling his paws. "Hey Snowfrost...Can I talk to you somewhere, like, in private?"Silverstar 17:23, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (Oohhh, it's time for the "talk" c:)) "Sure, where would you like to go?" The snowy colored she-cat asked, her amber eyes shining nervously. Guppysplash gave Featherpaw a look of encouragement, purring. "You'll do great." Flamestar22 17:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Just follow me," Bogstorm meowed, his gaze on the ground to hide his nervousness. He quickly exited camp before leaping into a pine, a fair distance from camp. He then waited for her to join him up in the tree, his ears flattened slightly.Silverstar 17:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot nodded, gesturing for the black-and-white she-cat to follow. Smudgetail let out a grunt as she fixed herself to her legs, following at Mallowfoot's heels. The tom led the she-cat to a clearing which had little puddles and grassland surrounding it, large stalks of grass jutted out from the sides, and the canopy above was lush. Smudgetail let out a mew in amazement, gazing up high at the swaying leaves. Mallowfoot turned to her, parting out his limbs as he lowered himself into a pouncing crouch. "Get ready!" He growled, his eyes shooting into Smudgetail. She bounced backwards, playfulness swelling in her heart. She lowered herself as well, lashing her tail as if she mocked him. Ripple.of.mc 17:41, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost bounded after him, nervous swelling inside her. She hauled herself up the tree, leaving small claw-marks. Flamestar22 18:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm shifted slightly from where he sat, his gaze still on his paws. "So...." He began, eventually gazing up at Snowfrost and meeting her amber gaze. "Well, ever since we were kits...I really liked you, but only as a friend. Then we became apprentices and hung out all the time, and I became...Fond of you."Silverstar 18:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "So you... Like me?" The deputy choked on the words, holding back a purr. "You... Want to be.... Mates?" Flamestar22 18:06, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "U-Uh, h-heh...Yeah, I was getting to that." Bogstorm blushed heavily, flattening his ears in embarrassment. He then scooted closer to Snowfrost, giving her cheek a little nuzzle. "Yes, I do want to be your mate, really bad. I-I mean, we've been friends forever, since birth. And ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've loved you. Snowfrost, deputy of LeafClan, will you be my mate?"Silverstar 18:10, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail leaped forward, her front paws outstretched as she slammed them into Mallowfoot, falling into a bundle of fur with the tom. Mallowfoot, completely stunned by the she-cat's deliberate force drew back, arching his back as if it was a real fight. Smudgetail shifted back on her paws, thrusting herself forward at Mallowfoot. The tom leaped to the side, missing the she-cat by a whisker. Mallowfoot swatted his paw onto her flank, causing her to stumble forward. Ripple.of.mc 18:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "I..." Snowfrost cut herself off, purring loudly as she couldn't help it. She leaped down from the tree, swaying her tail and giving the tom a slight blush. "You'll need to give me some time to think about it... I mean..." She cut herself off again, giving the tom a sigh. Flamestar22 18:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail hissed, whipping backwards in fury. She was now fully intent on Mallowfoot, gripping her paws onto his shoulders as she pinned him down. Mallowfoot let out a confused yowl before smacking onto the ground with a loud thumpth. ''The tom let out a thin breath, his limbs aching. "Smudgetail! Calm down!" He managed to squeal before staggering to his paws. Smudgetail blinked, realizing she had stung the tom. "I'm sorry, I guess I went overboard." Ripple.of.mc 18:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm's eyes flashed slightly with hurt. "I-I....Alright, th-that's cool..." He leaped from the tree, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Hurt swirled inside the tom's heart. Didn't Snowfrost return Bogstorm's feelings?'Silverstar' 21:15, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost blushed as he padded past her. ''Wow, to think a cat would 'admit' his feelings... But I guess I do.. He's brave, and we've been friends forever.. ''Snowfrost flattenend her ears, padding after him and stopping him. "Wait, Bogstorm...The answer is.. Yes." Flamestar22 21:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm turned as Snowfrost spoke, his eyes softening for her once more. "...Really? You mean it? I-I....I don't want to be with you if you don't want to truthfully be with me." The gray tabby responded in a serious tone, his paws firmly planted on the ground.'Silverstar' 21:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Of course I mean it," Snowfrost purred. She licked Bogstorm's ear, purring happily and swishing her tail playfully. "I'll race ya to the camp!" Flamestar22 23:04, March 28, 2015 (UTC) With a loud purr, Bogstorm took off after his mate. "And I'll win!" He called after her, putting on a burst of speed. Things felt good, he was racing by his new mate's side, and feeling the cool, clear wing brush through his fur. Like most cats, he didn't feel a war coming on...'Silverstar' 02:10, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a chuckle before fleeing after him at top speed. Soon catching up to him, she went right, jumping over him and giving herself the advantage to win. Flamestar22 16:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm raced after his mate with a smirk, his paws thundering against the ground as a slight breeze ruffled his thick pelt. He eventually skidded to a halt, panting at the finish line. "Well, you win...But just this once." He gave Snowfrost another smirk before giving her a little cuff around the ear.'Silverstar' 16:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw looked around, her ears pirked up and alert. "Where?" She hissed, getting low to the ground. She smells the air with her mouth slightely open, completely alert and ready for the musky scent of mouse to waft over her.-Featherpaw "Just ahead," Swampstar whispered, pressed against the ground as he nodded at a dying shrug. "In that shrug, get a little closer before pouncing. It'll come out soon." He narrowed his eyes at the bush, not budging an inch so his apprentice could stalk on without her prey being disturbed.'Silverstar' 18:12, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Guppysplash sighed, wrapping his tail around his paws as he watched Featherpaw train. Snowfrost purred, easily pushing the warriors grip off. She let out a playful growl, baring her teeth in challenge. Flamestar22 18:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw widened her eyes in shock. "You want me to catch it? Me?" She was happy that he trusted her enough to catch it without a demonstration, but she didn't believe in herself yet. "I er, I don't want to waste any chances at prey. I think you should demonstrate first."-FeatherpawWhitestar (talk) 20:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar purred before twitching his whiskers in amusement. "No no, you'll catch it, I believe in you. Just take your time, and if you miss or mess up, everything's fine. There's more than one piece of prey in the forest." The leader encouraged, remaining low to the ground. "Just remember the hunter's crouch and your paws."'Silverstar' 20:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "You definitely did." Mallowfoot mewed, lifting to his paws and shaking off the dust. "You're very strong, I almost got my face planted." He mewed with a snicker, his eyes sparkling. Smudgetail dipped her head in thanks, she swished her thick tail. "We should hunt before we return." She insisted, parting her jaws to taste the marshy scent. Mallowfoot agreed with a flick of his tail, his eyes fixed on a splashing near by. He quickly crouched and disappeared into the fronds. Smudgetail sighed, turning her head to view the arching trees. Ripple.of.mc 20:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (lol ripple just roleplaying with yourself...XD) Featherpaw shifted her feet, unconvinced by his words. "Okay then." She whispered shakely. She begn to stalk forward sloppily, placing her feet as slowly as possible. She accidently stepped on a small twig, and the mouse darted away quickly. Featherpaw made a desperate pounce at the mouse, but it slipped out from under her, and she landed on the soft marshy earth. "Fox-dung!" She hissed, a scowl painting her face. "I told you I would mess it up."-Featherpaw Guppysplash purred in amusement as he watched Featherpaw. "Don't worry, you did great! You did your best, and that's all anyone could ever ask for." Snowfrost lashed her tail, leaping at Bogstorm and batting at his ears. "Not so tough now!" Flamestar22 21:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "I still am, even if we are mates!" Bogstorm growled in response, ducking down and lashing his tail in challenge, his ears flattening against his skull.---- Swampstar gave Featherpaw a reasurring smile before resting his tail on her shoulders. "Accdients happen, we all had troubles when it came to trying to catch our first prey. Try again, we'll find something." The leader meowed with a small nod, rising to his paws and starting to walk off. He then paused, glancing back at his apprentice with a warm gaze. "Next time, take your time, there's no rush, this is no race. Remember, watch your paws and be aware of what's around you."'Silverstar' 22:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot returned with a frog caught in his jaws, the tom settled quietly, patiently waiting for Smudgetail to finish her stalking. Smudgetail, who was too intent on her squirrel, crept forward, her claws gently touching the surface of the mushy ground. The squirrel nibbled on a nut, flicking his wide bushy tail. The black-and-white she-cat thrusted herself forward, slitting her claws neatly through the squirrel's chest. It let out a shriek before plunging to the ground limp, the acorn splindling to the ground. Smudgetail purred as she bit the back of the squirrel's nape, lifting it with pride. She smiled as she passed Mallowfoot, flicking her tail to his tiny frog. Mallowfoot flushed with embrassment and nudged her forward. Together, the two made it to camp and both added their prey to the Fresh-kill pile. Smudgetail got back on her limbs, stretching them out widely on the marshy ground. Mallowfoot sat back, lapping at a few knots on his chest fur. Ripple.of.mc 23:03, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a purr, waving her tail at the sleek tabby warrior. "I'll race you back to camp!" She challenged, stepping off the warrior and baring her fangs. Guppysplash nodded in agreement, continuing to watch Featherpaw with interest. Flamestar22 20:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ((They just raced back to camp)) Bogstorm touched his tail tip to Snowfrost's flank with a soft purr. "Again? How about we share some fresh kill first?" He murmured, already making his way to the pile. He planned on keeping his newest accomplishment a secret, and let his Clan find out that he and Snowfrost had become mates.'Silverstar' 21:03, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw sat quietly on a branch up high, in a tree. He was sure to keep away from all the wet forest floor. His ears swerved around with very noise he heard. MarshClan had been disbanded, and he'd chosen not to move from the territory, now that he'd heard of a new clan. Perhaps they would see that he was a part of MarshClan and allow him to join? Longpaw finally hopped down from the tree, sinking slightly into the dampened soil, as it was soft. He slowly began padding towards the camp, keeping his head low. The tips of his ears were strangely fuzzy, and sone cats said they looked like a bird's feathers. He had a few spots all around his body like that, strangely fuzzy-looking. He could see why they'd thing his fur to look like it was covered in feathers, and he didn't mind. It allowed him to look unique. As he stood in the entrance, he scanned around thoughtfully. ~Longpaw ((Also, I see that you are looking for a medicine cat? Perhaps Longpaw could take that up? Or paybe I could create a new cat and have them become the medicine cat. If you'd not mind, I mean)) ((Sure, if its okay with Silver.)) Snowfrost let out a sigh. "We fought, we didn't race," She muttered, flicking her ears in annoyance. "But, I guess we can eat, I am getting hungry." Flamestar22 23:34, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Oh my gosh yes, you can so be medicine cat...We're in dire need one! :D)) Bogstorm flicked his tail in response to his mate, gently sniffing different selections of prey. He eventually selected a pigeon, carefully pulling it out and proudly trotting over to his deputy with the bird hanging limply in his jaws. "This good?"---- Palecloud paused mid-grooming, spotting an odd, fuzzy looking young cat at the camp's entrance. Flattening her ears with a look of curiousity, the leader's pale sister made her way to the tom. "Hey, you lost?"'Silverstar' 00:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail sat down next to Mallowfoot, yawning widely. Mallowfoot craned his neck, cracking a stiff bone. Smudgetail got down to her paws, swishing out her fluffy tail into the wet moist ground. "Yikes, there's nothing to do." He mewed, turning his head to Smudgetail. The black-and-white she-cat nodded in agreement, shuffling her paws under her chest. "Eh, I guess." She flicked an ear, her gaze turning solemn. "Any news from the Battle? I'm so anxious about it." She wailed, her ears flooping downward. "This is going to be our first Clan battle, and with rogues too! Who knows how vicious they are?" Mallowfoot fixed his green gaze on her, placing a comforting tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we're a strong Clan. And the battle might not even happen." He mewed, giving a slight shrug. Ripple.of.mc 00:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw looked up at the cat who was speaking to him, "Hm? Oh. No. I was in MarshClan. My name's Longpaw, and it's disbanded. I stayed here, just in case. And it looks like you've started a new clan. I was a bit curious, is all." He flicked his tail, "What is your name?" His head tilted slightly to the left with curiosity. ~Longpaw ((Alrighty. Since Longpaw wasn't originally trained to be a medicine cat, should I make a new character and forget about Longpaw, or will be become the medicine cat? I'm fine either way, it's completely up to you)) ((I acutually think it'd be a very interesting plot twist to have StarClan train Longpaw)) Palecloud paused. "Oh yeah, I think I remember you. I'm Palecloud, Swampfa- erm, Swamp''star's sister." The snow tabby responded with a small smile, waving her tail. "And yes, we created LeafClan, we couldn't let all this territory just sit here, now could we? We're like one big family."Silverstar 00:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yep," Snowfrost meowed, lying down and pricking her ears as her new mate sat down beside her. "You eat first. Whatever's left, I'll have." Guppysplash let out a yawn and returned after Featherpaw's training ended, lying on his back and letting the faint sunlight warm his dark grey pelt. Flamestar22 20:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm nodded, calmly eating until he felt full, leaving plenty for his mate. He wanted to be a gentletom, after all, he had a mate now. With a quiet purr, Bogstorm nudged the rest of the prey closer to Snowfrost, curling his tail around hers. "You're turn,"---- Swampstar touched his tail tip to Featherpaw's flank. "Here, how about you practice your pouncing and stalking before your next try? Maybe you just need a little warm-up?"Silverstar 21:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail narrowed her eyes, her spine fur feeling a creep crawl across it. She unsheathed her claws, flexing them onto the moist ground. "Of course it will. Battles will always happen if there are rogue included. And these aren't just rogues, they are former warriors. They know how Clans fight." She nervously flicked the thick tip of her tail, her eyes white-rimmed with anxiety. "I'm afraid, I'm a former MarshClan cat, and I don't want to fight my Clanmates." Smudgetail heaved a deep sigh that was edged with sorrow. She pulled back tears, clenching her teeth as she spoke. "I would have been better off a loner, not taking part in this battle drama." She hissed, her ears pricking forward with apprehension. Mallowfoot stared at her in disbelief, his tendons itching to unsheath the claws they held. "No, never wish anything like that!" He almost yowled, but he held his tone quietly. "This is your Clan you're talking about, and it's for the best for LeafClan. You want to join those ruthless rogues? They have no right to claim that land!" The tan tom stood up as he yowled, storming away with his tail high. Smudgetail lowered her head and stared at her paws, her heart sulking. Ripple.of.mc 22:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw shifted her paws, her anger subsiding. "Okay," she mewed calmly, slowly dropping into an unsteady crouch, padding forward with her tail dragging against the ground loudly. "Like that?" She meowed, turning her head back to Swampstar, her yellow eyes gleaming.-Featherpaw sucks at hunting Swampstar paused, shaking his head but keeping his gaze warm. "You've got one problem: your tail. If you keep it off the ground and parallel with it, I can guarantee you that you'll be quieter and have better balance." The leader instructed, lowering himself into a hunter's crouch to demonstrate.Silverstar 23:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "My tail?" She had a confused look on her face as she lifted her tail up to examine it. "Okay, I guess I'll give it a go." She tried again, this time making extra sure to keep her tail straight out. This time she moved completely soundlessly across the grass, flawlessly putting one paw infront of the other. She looked back, excitement pulsing through her. "I did it! I didn't make a single sound!"-Featherpaw Swampstar let out a happy purr, catching up with his apprentice in long, silent strides before nodding down at her. "Good job, that was flawless! Now, let's try it for real. Check the direction of the wind, and tell me what you detect." The leader ordered while he sat down, neatly wrapping his tail around his flecked, charcoal-colored paws.Silverstar 23:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw's ears flicked thoughtfully for a moment, "Is Swampstar present? I'd like to speak with him, if that's alright." Longpaw shook his pelt, the strange fuzzy areas moving like feathers. Yes, it was just fur, but it was strange. It was only a moment before he yawned and sat down. He wasn't a very big apprentice, but he was agile and light on his paws. Longpaw's tail curled around his forepaws patiently. ~Longpaw Palecloud shook her head slowly. "No, my brother's training with his apprentice currently. I'm certain he'd accept you though, I promise you that, he accepts just about every former MarshClan member." The snow tabby commented, sitting down and wrapping her pale tail around her paws neatly. Palecloud angled her ears at the camp exit before returning her gaze to Longpaw. "I could go and get him if you'd like."Silverstar 00:16, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail turned her teal eyes towards the strange-furred apprentice. Her ears perked with curious as she watcher her, she put her head on her paws, heaving a deep breath. Mallowfoot stomped off into the forest, slamming down on the marshy ground with his ginger paws. I can't trust Smudgetail anymore. She's not my friend. She's betraying her own Clan for saying that! ''Mallowfoot hissed to himself, swatting out with an outstretched paw. He hit a tree stump, the bark splintering as his claws hit the surface. He growled to himself, slashing his claws at a frond. He paused, staring at the sky for a second before lowering his shoulder fur. Mallowfoot closed his eyes, his long whiskers quivering. Ripple.of.mc 01:42, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw purred as she bathed herself in Swampstar's praise. She opened her mouth to let the scents of prey flow in. After a few moments she finally detected the scent of a second mouse. She dropped into her hunting crouch again, and moved silently across the soaked land. Not even the squishing of the drenched soil could be heard under her steps, which touched the ground like a feather. She moved swiftly, not hesitating for a single moment to pounce on the mouse the second it came into view. She felt its warm blood as she bit its neck to kill it, then looked back triumphantly at Swampstar.-Featherpaw Swampstar let out a warm, approving purr as he approached his apprentice, his tail waving. "That was perfect, Featherpaw! Now, let's bury that mouse so we can take it home later, unless you'd like to continue hunting. Once we're back at camp, you may eat your catch, since you're rather fond of mice." The charchoal bengal praised, his paws placed firmly on the ground.'Silverstar' 02:18, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot nosed his way into a couple of bushes, lifting the arching fronds out of his way. He pushed himself into a small, old nest he had made moons ago when he was an apprentice. The tom rejoiced in his old scent, memories sifting into his mind. He let out a hoarse purr, rolling into the nest comfortably. Mallowfoot quickly drifted off into sleep, black waves cutting into his vision. Although, he didn't know that something was lurking near him. The fronds parted as a snake slithered through the undergrowth, its pink tongue flicking out of its mouth. Mallowfoot whipped his head up in alarm, fear scent pentrating off his pelt. ''A snake! ''He thought with fear, trying not to stir to alarm the snake. He heard its scales brush against his nest, he gulped dryly, shivering with fear. Ripple.of.mc 02:23, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw's eyes widened with surprise, "really? Thank you! I love mice, I really really do!" She picked up her mouse and quickly buried it for later, ready to continue her training. She sat, kneeding her paws into the mushy ground. "Don't you ever get sick of all the wetness?" She mewed, annoyed by the moist earth.-Featherpaw(this is a marsh, right?) The snake sensed movement and turned his direction, it slithered into where Mallowfoot was standing. Mallowfoot, hissed in surprise, leaping backwards with fear. He shouldered his way out of the nest, dashing away from the fronds. He panted heavilly, his heart thudding in his chest. ''I can't just leave it there! ''He mused nerviously, turning back to pad into the fronds. Mallowfoot spotted the scaly snake, it appearing as a dark tendril. Mallowfoot leapt forward, hooking the snake's triangle head. The snake swiveled, curling in a strange angle. The tom slit his claws down the snake's body, whisking it away with his paws. Ripple.of.mc 02:39, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a warm purr, gazing at the mouse with heavy and proud eyes. She knelt down, baring her fangs and sinking her teeth into the mouse, taking small bites and swallowing. "Done," She meowed. "You've earned it," Guppysplash purred. Flamestar22 11:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ''That's taken care of... ''Mallowfoot thought to himself, staring at the dead snake as blood rose in the wound in its neck. He turned, kicking some dirt over the snake. It would have been good prey, but it could have been poisionous. He craned his neck, his green eyes shifting into the sky. Birds flapped over head, chirping their songs as they swiped through the air. The tan tom sat down, lifting a paw to lap at its toes. Back at Camp, Smudgetail lift her body onto her limbs, staggering over to the entrance of the Camp. She casted a nervous glance before making her way out, her paws thrumming against the earth. She halted when she smelled Mallowfoot's scent, growling under her breath. She was going to avoid him, so she turned the opposite direction, spitting. Ripple.of.mc 23:06, April 2, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, it's a marsh) Swampstar nodded. "No problem, we could go back now if you'd like, or we could continue hunting." The charcoal-colored tom then twitched his whiskers in amusement, letting his paws knead the soft, marshy soil. "Acutally no, I don't. Trust me, you learn to love it and be thankful for having it, especially during the hot greenleaf. It gives us an advantage when fighting on our land, since we're used to all of this muddy, soft, slippery soil." The leader responded, then letting his claws sink into the moist earth.---- Bogstorm yawned before lapping at Snowfrost's ear with a small smile, his eyes slowly clouding with exhuastion. "Good...I'm going to take a nap," he responded before rolling over onto his back.'Silverstar' 00:33, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail had a transgressive thought growing in her head, she twitched her whiskers, padding towards the border LeafClan shared with the loners and rogues. Rebelliously, she leaped gracefully into the land, flicking out her tail as if she was doing no wrong at all. As her paws patted against the harder earth, she was amazed at how the ground felt and how it didn't have a moist feeling to it. For once, it didn't wet her paws! Smudgetail smelled the lush air, she was slightly disappointed that it only held the scent of trees. Where was the prey? She trudged along a slope, casting out her gaze against the horizon. ''My, this would be such a great addition to our territory. ''Smudgetail mused, remembering Mallowfoot's words. ''Mallowfoot was right, LeafClan ''did ''need the territory. This is beautiful! Imagine how much larger and powerful LeafClan will be with this land in their paws! ''Smudgetail took a deep breath of triumph, sitting back on her patched haunches to take in the view. Ripple.of.mc 01:03, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (will Featherpaw still be an apprentice when leafclan battles the rouges?) Featherpaw nodded, trusting her leader's words. "Can we see the borders? I want to lap ''all the way around Leafclan!" She bounced up and down before shooting off and running circles around Swampstar.-Featherpaw (Probably not) Swampstar chuckled, stepping in front of his apprentice in hopes of settling her down. "Alright, alright, we'll get going. I'll teach you the scents of the other clans while we're at it." The leader responded, still sounding rather amused as he began to lope off.Silverstar 13:59, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (Maybe a few moments before, or right after. Featherpaw can kill a cat and impress Swampstar or something.) Guppysplash let out a massive yawn, stretching before letting out a moan. He rose to his paws, shaking his broad head and looking to the sky. Snowfrost gave Bogstorm a chuckle. "I'll join you." With a purr, she lied down beside Bogstorm, nuzzling him before lying her head down on her paws and drifting off to sleep. Flamestar22 14:04, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (Um, Flame, they're training alone, it's just Swampstar and Featherpaw, and they're checking the borders...) Bogstorm slept silently, his flank rising and falling slowly.Silverstar 14:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost curled her blueish white tail around her soft, wet, pink nose, letting out a loud purr and shifted closer to Bogstorm, lying her head on his chest. Flamestar22 14:15, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (If ou want to fight, you'll want a med cat.) The large loner sat calmly at the edge of one of the borders, aware of the two cats coming towards her. Her Ginger and black tail was held high, with a small, graceful arc at the end. Her green and yellow eyes watched a stray leaf, and she stared intently at the spot she thought the cats would arrive at. Her hackle and fur were sleek and smooth, glistening. She smelled like a garden, a light, springy, planty smell. The only color on her, other than the varying grey-black and ginger, was a few white spots on her face and paws, and some round buttons. "Hello!" She would call, almost like a bird, shy and pretty. "Hello, Hello!" Snowfrost awoke to a strange scent filling the camp. Lifting her head, she openend her eyes, letting out a soft growl before rising to her paws. She looked back at Bogstorm, letting out a sigh. I won't be gone long. ''She trotted forward, hearing the voice of another. "Who's there?" Flamestar22 22:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (Unless the camp is right next to the border, you shouldn't be detecting me. The scent is light, and I'm at the border.) (The Camp is like...Everywhere..It's in MarshClan and Loner territory as well.) The she-cat purred. "I'm there, well, here. Here-there!" She stood up, hoping her large frame didn't startle the cat. She was aware of how weak she must look, weak and exhausted. Her bones poked out beneath her long fur, and her tail drooped with exhaustion when she didn't pay attention. She adjusted her tail. "I'm Snowfrost, the deputy of this Clan. You are tresspassing, and I'm very sure our leader doesn't approve of it," Hissed Snowfrost, sharpening her claws. "Unless you wish to be chased out, I suggest you leave peacefully." Flamestar22 23:02, April 3, 2015 (UTC) "Awweh. Don't you need help? Does your... Clan? Need help? I wanna help! Look," She mews. She paws at a large leaf wrap, some berries and little leaves showing as she opened the wrap. "And wouldn't your leader need to be here to approve or disapprove? Your leader doesn't seem to be around us, unless the cats walking along your border thingy are your leader and some other cat." "Help?" Snowfrost snorted. "You can help me by leaving the territory!" Guppysplash let out a moan, hearing Snowfrost. He rose to his paws, shaking his head and heading towards her. "What's wrong?" Flamestar22 23:24, April 3, 2015 (UTC) "Well, you're rude. Great answer. Oh, hey, is this your friend? This cat, " She flicked her tail towards Snowfrost. "She's not to nice. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you needed anyone who know how to use herbs." "Wait," Guppysplash murmered. "Yes, he's a friend of mine," Snowfrost. "Maybe this cat could help us. We are in need of a Medicine Cat, and we are going to take the unclaimed land in a few days. If cats get injured, we'll need someone there to help." Flamestar22 23:32, April 3, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I'd be pleasured to help!" She purred. She yawned and shook out her fur. She pulled her tail around her body, hoping to hide the bones that were poking out, giving her a skeletal look. "Fine, but Swampstar will not be happy about this," Snowfrost mumbled, giving the Loner a cold glare. "Get back to camp, Guppysplash. I'll talk with Swampstar about this in the morning." Giving the Loner another icy stare, she raised her tail, signaling for them to head to camp. "Follow me, we'll go to camp." Flamestar22 23:50, April 3, 2015 (UTC) She nods, trotting after Snowfrost. Her tail fanned out behind her, she blinked and looked around. She swipes her tongue around her mouth, showing sharp, almost white teeth. Her ears flicked as a swampfly buzzed around her ear. After returning to camp, Snowfrost pointed her tail towards the middle of camp, a small den that no one had slept in yet. "You'll sleek in there tonight, and you'd better not cause trouble." Guppysplash gave the loner a smile, flicking his ears. "So, what's your name?" Flamestar22 00:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Ambershade, and I won't cause trouble, I promisee!" She wriggled and turned around, sitting down. Her tail curled habitually around her body. She licked a paw and drew it over her face and head. (GuppyXAmber <3) "I'm Guppysplash," He answered, giving her a cheerful look. Snowfrost gave the two cats a curt nod before returning to lie down beside Bogstorm. "I'll show you to the den," Offered Guppysplash. Flamestar22 00:19, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Guys, remember this is a multi-person roleplay, I don't want to lag behind, let alone Silver who is going to be gone for a week.)) Mallowfoot sighed and turned to pad down the trail that he had used to return to Camp. The snake's blood was still splattered on his pelt, but he heaved on, his sides hurting from all the movement they had done. Beginning to pant, Mallowfoot heard distant voices before the fronds. His ears angled forward, and curiousity bubbled in his chest. ''Snowfrost? Guppysplash? ''Mallowfoot leapt forward, suddenly shrinking back into the ferns as he saw the loner. "Who's that?" He asked, his green eyes widening with curiousity. Ripple.of.mc 00:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) "Her name is Ambershade, and she's kindly offered to become our Medicine Cat," Gupplysplash answered, giving the warrior a humble look. "In the morning, Snowfrost will speak with Swampstar about allowing it." Flamestar22 00:28, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Ambershade purred. "I'd love to know my way around the camp, and hi!" She mewed, nodding to Mallowfoot. (Guppyshade/Ambersplash lelel) "Oh hello, you must be new." He mewed, a kind smile growing on his face. The tom's whiskers twitched and he nodded, his ears flicked relucantly. "Swampstar must accept you, LeafClan is running low on cats. We need cats for the Battle." Mallowfoot gasped, his green eyes widening. Suddenly, he backed away, noticing that he had spilled too much information. The tom felt a pang of guilt, but looked away as if nothing happened. Ripple.of.mc 00:51, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Nu) "Alright," Murmered Guppysplash, giving Ambershade a smile. "I'm not taking you to explore the whole territory, I'm just taking you to your own den." Flamestar22 01:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Ambershade blinked. "Oh, the unclaimed land? Guppysplash said thats why you needed a medicine cat." ((Amber, sign with a sig or ~Ambershade)) Mallowfoot's ears pricked forward, his fur flattened slightly at the she-cat's calm down. "Sadly, yes. We're going to go through a lot of turmoil." He added with a sigh, sitting back down on his tan haunches. His green gaze flickered over her in interest, his thin tail tucked over his paws. Ripple.of.mc 01:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) "Correct," Guppysplash purred, giving Ambershade a small nudge. "Over here," He pointed his tail towards a small den built out of leaves, moss and twigs. "It's not much, sadly, but once you become a full member of the Clan, you'll get to move into the Medicine Cats Den." Flamestar22 01:17, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Ambershade purred. "Well, I think I can manage in that. Anyway, I don't have anything to put in there, except for some juniper berries, catmint, and feverfew. Just a few leaves and berries." She gestured to the small leaf wrap at her paws. ~Ambershade (My sig will kill you all xD) Guppysplash flicked his ears in curiousity. "Who taught you how to heal?" He asked, giving his paws a few licks before straightening himself to meet the cats gaze. Flamestar22 16:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Ambershade's ear flicked uncomfortably. "Before I became a loner, I was very sick, so I listened to Redwhisker whisper her remedies to herself, and watched how she did it. But I got better, and the whole clan thought it was the best thing, I don't think they thought I was going to get better. But then the leader died, and a very bad cat came, and killed the deputy, and then made himself the leader. He was selfish, made us catch fresh kill for him. I ran away, like most of the others, and I wanted to share the herbs I know Redwhisker used." She purrs, remembering Redwhisker. "I asked her about herbs, before the cat came. She taught me a little." ~Ambershade "Oh, I'm sorry to hear," Guppysplash murmered, wrapping his slender tail around his dark grey paws. His turqoise blue eyes went soft, a purr rumbling in his throat. "I hope Swampstar will acknowledge you to become Medicine Cat. But I don't doubt he'll allow you. If we're in need of a Medicine Cat, I doubt he'd turn you down." Snowfrost slept peacefully beside Bogstorm, cuddling closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Flamestar22 20:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC) "Is Snowfrost-- That blue-ish cat is Snowfrost, right? -- Is she always so... grumpy? And it's fine, really. I think the cat got sick and died. That's what one of my former clanmates said. He said he heard it from Brokenlily who heard it from Redwhisker, who heard it from Ashcloud. But Ashcloud's always been a little nutty." She chuckles. Her stomach rumbled quietly. She tried to hide it with a purr. "Well, anyway, I hope it's true." ~ Ambershade Smudgetail sighed, watching as the moon slid under the clouds. The sky was streaked with scarlet, and clouds funneled in the sky above. She scrambled to her feet, leaves clinging to her thick tangled pelt. The black-and-white she-cat shook out her patched fur, beginning to stride down the hill-top, her head held high as she drew in the lush scent of the forest. Smudgetail paused, spotting a thin rabbit feeding on a stalk of grass. She supposed to give it a try, even though she had never hunted rabbits before. Ripple.of.mc 22:19, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Um, could you guys please listen when someone asks you to slow it down a tad...I'm leader here and I was gone for only a ''few days, and it's still a long amount of posts. Secondly, we already have a cat planning on being Medicine Cat, so Ambershade will either have to be MCA or simply a warrior. Thank you.)Silverstar 00:27, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Also, sorry to double post, but I have a lot of Health homework to do, so I don't know if I'll be able to get on tomorrow. Instead of pushing off Featherpaw's ceremony, it'll take place about, well...Now. :P) Swampstar, after hunting a bit longer with Featherpaw, gave his apprentice a little nudge, a small smile on his face. "C'mon, we need to get back to camp asap, there's something important we have to do." The leader had detected some loner scent and the scent of dead prey, but the cat was clearly gone. He'd come back later and try to track the scent personally. Once in camp, Swampstar leaped onto the High Willow, raising his muzzle and speaking clearly as he summoned his clan. The majestic charcoal-colored tom cleared his throat, motioning for Featherpaw to step forward. "I, Swampstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherstep. StarClan honors your optimism and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." Swampstar called, his head held high as he proudly watched his apprentice, who was now a brave young warrior of his Clan. She deserved it.Silverstar 22:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) "She's not grumpy," Murmered Guppysplash. "Just protective. Apparently, she's been like that her whole life. After all, she is deputy." Snowfrost awoke the next morning, gazing at eatherpaw proudly. Flamestar22 22:31, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail's heart pounded in her chest as she crept closer to the rabbit. It smelled her sharp scent and kicked out its hindlegs in an attempt to escape. Smudgetail's jaw dropped and she swerved forward, his claws outstretched as she leaned towards the terrified rabbit. The black-and-white she-cat bit into it's limb, thrashing it about onto the ground. She slit her claws down its throat, blood searing at its wound. Smudgetail flicked her ear, satisfied as she carried it back to Camp. Mallowfoot cheered along with the other cats, his voice quieter than the chorus of meows that echoed in the Camp. Ripple.of.mc 22:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives